Under My Skin
by JasperLuver48
Summary: Jasper Whitlock teaches a massage therapy class... Riley Biers is his student and trouble with a Capital T! Can Jasper remain professional or will he succumb to his desires? Written for MizzHyde's birthday because she owns me and I love her!


**A/N: I wrote this for a very very dear friend of mine, MizzHyde. She is one of the most amazing people for I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. She was there for me through a very sad time in my life and I love her dearly for it. She has a thing for gay Riley and I wanted to do something for her to show her just how important she is to me and just how much I love her! **

**Really it's just smut with no purpose, but then again, my little Twi-Slut is a slave to the smut! **

**Pre-read by the amazing and wonderful livinginadw and tiffaninichole. They make me a better writer and I can't thank them enough!**

**Beta'd and Titled by the fabulous CharliDenae :) Thanks love! Your brain makes me look smarter!**

**Jude,**

**There aren't words to describe what you mean to me. Your friendship keeps me grounded and I hope you know there's nothing I won't do for you! I love you and think you are a fantastic mother and an amazing person! I really hope you enjoy your gift fic. It's Jasper/Riley and filled with smut! Perfect for you! Have the most amazing day, bb, you deserve so much more than this but it's all I can do for now!**

**Xoxo**

**Mel**

* * *

><p>Under My Skin<p>

"The final step is to knead the muscles in the lower back with the heel of your hand, making sure to apply an accurate amount of pressure, like this." I demonstrate the final step on the dummy model lying on my massage table, making sure that my entire class can see properly.

"After you're finished, make sure to wipe the excess massage oil off with a towel, thank your customer and excuse yourself from the room while they redress themselves." I instruct, wiping my hands with a towel. "Now go ahead and find an empty room with your partners and practice the technique I just demonstrated."

The small group scatters out of the classroom and I get to work cleaning the oil off the demonstration dummy.

"Uhm, Mr. Whitlock?" I hear a student say.

I look up and am startled by the intense stare of a pair of crystal clear blue eyes that I quickly realize belong to Riley Biers, the only student in my class that I fear could get my teaching license taken away from me, if I'm not careful. He's beautiful and confident, and that only makes me want him more, but I know better.

He clears his throat and brings my attention back to the present. "Oh, I'm sorry, Riley. What can I help you with?"

"Well, Kate is out sick today and she's normally my partner, so I don't have anyone to pair off with…" His voice trails off as he looks my body up and down and my dick twitches when his eyes linger on my crotch a little longer than necessary.

Right on cue, that smirk appears on his face as if he knows that my dick wants him.

"You can use the practice dummy," I offer him and the smirk disappears from his face momentarily.

He appears deep in thought for a moment before he replies, "Well, I was kind of hoping you'd partner me this time, Mr. Whitlock. I _really _want to get this lesson right and that dummy can't tell me if I'm using the right amount of pressure and the proper technique."

He arches his right eyebrow at me, as if daring me to turn him down and I sigh, defeated. The teacher in me knows that I can't turn him down, but the man in me knows I'm about to make a huge mistake.

"Alright, we can use the table in my office, follow me." I turn and walk down the back hallway until we reach the door and I unlock it quickly, feeling him mere inches behind me.

"Alright, Mr. Whitlock, please undress and hop up on the table, I'll be in there in just a moment."

Pleased with just how professional he's acting about this, I decide maybe I was wrong about him and quickly shed my clothing. After grabbing a towel and covering my ass, I lie down on my stomach on the padded leather table and try to relax.

Moments later, Riley joins me in the room and asks all the proper questions to determine what the problem is and the best treatment to solve it. I answer with some made up problem and Riley thinks for a moment before oiling his hands up and beginning to rub down my back. He moves his hands slowly up both sides of my back while making tiny circles with his thumbs as he ascends. Once he gets to my shoulders, he applies the perfect amount of pressure to all the right spots and I can't stop the moan that has been building in my throat, threatening to escape ever since he began to touch me.

Riley leans down close to my ear. "Do you like that, Mr. Whitlock?" he whispers slow and seductively. "Because there's so much more I could do for you with these hands…"

My cock twitches again at the feel of his moist, warm breath on my skin and I try to protest. "You are doing a good job, but I'm your teacher, Riley."

My voice squeaks the tiniest amount as I say his name and I realize it's no use. My body is responding to him without my permission and what he's doing with his hands feels too damn good to stop him now.

I close my eyes and concentrate on the fiery paths being burned into my skin as his hands work their magic on the too stiff muscles in my arms and legs. His hands slip below the towel every so often and my breath catches every time he touches my ass. There's another stiff muscle of mine that is begging to be touched, the one that's painfully digging into the table right now.

Riley walks over to the other side of the table and I hear the click of a lid and realize he's pouring more liquid on his hands. He leans over me and I feel his bare chest on my back just seconds before he snatches the towel away and bites my ass. I hiss in appreciation and my eyes snap open immediately. He's completely naked on the side of me; how did I miss that?

"Riley," I drawl his name out like a mother scolding her child. "What happened to your clothes?" I ask, but all I can concentrate on is the fact that his deliciously uncut cock is just inches from my face. I resist the urge to lick it although I _really, really_ want to.

"Well, Mr. Whitlock, I figure it's my turn. Everyone else gets to practice and be practiced on... you wouldn't want me to miss out because I don't have a partner, would you?" he asks me tauntingly. "That just wouldn't be fair…"

He smacks my ass hard and suggests I get off of the table unless I want him to lie on top of me, which he tells me he's more than willing to do. I grudgingly slide off the table and grab a clean towel to wrap around my waist.

Riley groans as I cover myself up and I quickly throw a towel over his perfectly luscious ass to try and maintain a semblance of professionalism. At any moment, one of my other students could come knocking on my office door to ask a question and I doubt it would look good to find me naked and rubbing down another student. Although, the danger of the situation just makes it that much more exciting…

I pour the oil into the palm of my hands and rub them together to warm it up a bit before placing both of my hands on his back and beginning the rubdown. Riley is making the most erotic noises I've ever heard as my fingers work their way up and down his back. He keeps throwing out phrases like "so good" and "fuck yes, more please" and "oh, my fucking God" and my dick is achingly hard. It's not hard to tell because the towel is tenting out in front of me, but Riley's face is buried in his arms as he enjoys his massage.

"God, your fingers are fucking magical. I know they'd feel so good stretching my ass for your cock," he comments.

"Riley," I sigh. "That would be very unprofessional…" I try to make my voice stern but it comes out as more of a moan. Like a dare. The irony of my words is not lost on me. We crossed the line of professionalism as soon as I entertained Riley and brought him into my office.

"Screw professionalism, Mr. Whitlock; I know you want me. You can deny it all you want but your body says something completely different." He lifts his head from his hands and stares at the tented towel. "See what I mean?"

I nod because it's useless to fight him anymore, my cock wants him so bad it hurts and it seems as though there's only one way to find relief.

Riley is off the table in seconds and has ripped the towel off and tossed it across the room. "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted this, Jasper?" he growls, using my first name and thrusting his hard cock into mine. "How long I've wanted you?"

"N-n-n-no…" I stutter, rolling my hips into his, desperately needing the friction. I hiss appreciatively as I find what I'm looking for.

"Since the first day of class," he whispers lowly into my ear before biting my lobe. "It's taken every ounce of restraint not to jump you in front of the whole class every time I see you."

He slips his hands underneath my legs and lifts me onto the table before leaning down and plunging his mouth right over my dick and furiously begins bobbing up and down. He licks, sucks, and swirls expertly and within moments has me on the verge of coming. I've never had my dick sucked like this before and loudly moan in appreciation of Riley's effort.

"Riley, unless you want this to end before it begins, I suggest you stop," I warn him and immediately mourn the loss of his mouth when he pulls off of me. I slip off the table and Riley hops up, positioning himself at the end of the table and spreading his legs wide for me.

He looks so delectable in this position and I want to taste him… _all _of him.

His dick is thick and gorgeous and glistening at the top with a drop of pre-cum. I swipe my tongue over the top of it, licking it up and tasting him. I want more, so much more… The sounds that come out of Riley's mouth are nothing short of porno quality — the good shit, not the fake kind. It spurs me to lick him faster, suck him harder, anything to keep the noises coming.

"Jas… Jasper, you've got to stop… right the fuck now…" he pants, obviously trying to keep himself under control. "Need this to last."

I know exactly what he means, I need it too, so I grab the oil and coat my fingers with it before placing one at his entrance and rubbing slow, teasing circles around it.

Riley tries to push his ass into my finger but I pull away. It's nice to see him like this, so needy and out-of-control, usually he's so cool and collected.

"Nuh-uh, you get my finger when I say you get it," I warn him, grinning evilly.

"Please, Jasper, I'm fucking begging you… I need it so bad."

I immediately feel bad for teasing him and slip inside of him, gently working my fingers in, stretching him and readying him for me.

"I'm ready," he tells me, his voice strained and needy. "Please, just fuck me."

I hurry over to my messenger bag and pull out a condom, quickly tear the package open and roll it down my shaft before coating myself in more oil and climbing up on the table. Riley is lying on his back and pulls his knees up, continually begging me to please just fuck him already. I position myself and slowly begin to push in. He's warm and tight and I already feel close to coming.

Riley's face scrunches up a bit as I continue my slow pace and am finally skin to skin with him. I give him a moment to adjust and before I can comprehend what's happening, he pulls my face down to his and kisses me passionately. It's almost as though he's trying to keep his mind off the burn I know he's feeling so I kiss him back, shoving my tongue in his mouth and moaning when he bites my lip.

I pull back a little and ask him if he's okay. He nods and whispers that regardless of his attitude, it's been awhile since he's been with anyone. His ass begins to wiggle against me and I take that as my cue to move.

I pull out slowly and thrust back in, setting a slow but steady pace, and Riley meets me thrust for thrust. I pin his legs between our chests, which elevates his ass a bit more and has me hitting a spot so deep inside of him, I think I'll get lost forever.

I know I'm hitting his sweet spot when a string of curse words begin to flow from his mouth and my pace speeds up.

"Faster, baby; harder, please!" he begs me, his hand fisting his cock as I pound into him relentlessly. "I'm so fucking close…"

I would love to take my time and savor this feeling, but I know that our time is limited. Class is over in ten minutes and I have to be back in the main room to dismiss them or they'll come looking for me.

I aim for a spot that I'm certain will push him over the edge and grab his hand in my own, helping him stroke himself.

"Oh, fuck, Jasper," he cries out as white streams of cum paint his chest.

"You're so fucking gorgeous, Riley," I tell him as I chase my own quickly impending orgasm. It only takes a few more thrusts and I'm clamping my jaw down to keep from screaming as I release inside of him.

Riley looks up at me with something I've never noticed shining through — hopefulness? Adoration, perhaps? Could this boy really want something other than a quick fuck in my office?

I push his hair away from his face and stroke his cheek gently.

"That was fantastic," I whisper to him before leaning down and kissing him gently.

He wraps his arms around my neck and kisses me back, which ignites something inside of me I haven't felt in a long time. It both startles, and scares, the fuck out of me. I can't develop feelings for one of my students. It's against the rules to date a student.

"Riley…" I begin with an undertone of sadness. "You know how much I enjoyed this, but we can't do it again while you are my student."

I slip off the table and toss him a towel before grabbing my own to clean up with. I'm hurriedly dressing myself when he walks up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. I feel his cheek against the bare skin of my back as he nuzzles me lovingly.

"I've wanted you since the first day I saw you in the lobby. I asked someone who you were and they told me you taught this massage therapy class so I signed up. I figured I'd do anything to be able to spend some more time with you, but if all it takes is me dropping the class then I'll be happy to do it…" he reveals to me quietly. "I never wanted to be a massage therapist anyway."

I feel the return of his grin and turn around, not sure if he's being truthful until I glance at his face. There's no sign of the cocky son-of-a-bitch that first entered this room, just a boy who wants to see me again.

I smile as I pull my shirt down over my face. "Are you sure?" I ask him seriously.

He nods.

"Then have dinner with me tonight?"

He nods again.

"Good, now go drop this class and I'll go dismiss the rest of them," I tell him before capturing his lips with mine one more time. I'm still not sure how this boy has gotten under my skin, but I'm more than willing to see where it leads.


End file.
